


His Heart Breaks

by lokiroslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiroslin/pseuds/lokiroslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Adama's thoughts when he sees Laura's Basestar jump away. I really hope you all like it I know it's probably terrible but any and all comments are welcome just try not to be too harsh please. And enjoy our stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Adama/Roslin fics so please judge fairly and please drop me a line of comment below. Thank you

Bill Adama stood in the CIC and watched as the cylon basestar spun up its FTL drive and took the love of his life to a place he knew not of, and as it left he could feel the ache in his heart begin to get much worse as a sense of foreboding settled in the middle of his chest heavier than any bullet.  
The night before…  
Laura sat in the Admiral’s quarters looking at his back as he formally spoke about something far from what she was thinking about.  
“… so the FTLs need to be checked on to be sure they stay in top condition. We wouldn’t want the cylons to catch us without FTL’s ready to spool up and go.”  
Bill stopped speaking and looked at Laura, but it was clear she wasn’t listening, so he said something he knew would get her attention. He walked up behind her chair and placed his lips right next to her ear and whispered quite huskily,  
“We should start having babies.”  
At this Laura jumped and Bill instantly grabbed her upper arms to steady her before she jumped out of her seat.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you, but you were so focused on your thoughts it was the only way I could get through your thoughts.”  
“Bill. Make me feel again.”  
At this statement Bill stared into the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. And uttered  
“What?”  
“Make. Me. Feel.”  
As she said this she turned in her chair to face him and took his right hand and moved it to her side just under her left breast. She could feel his heart quicken as hers had and she thought she would faint when his tongue reached out to moisten his lips. But she held his hand firmer and maneuvered it up her breast to her heart before she said.  
“Laura what’s wrong? I thought we had decided that until we get to Earth we can’t do this, because of the Quorum and civilians and such.”  
Bill couldn’t help but be worried about Laura with the desperation she expressed on her face as though she were holding on to life with nothing more than her force of will.  
“Bill I’m dying. I cannot wait until we get to Earth. I am still a woman with needs, desires, and I still have a pulse!”  
Laura all but screamed by the end of her declaration. As she loses her calm she begins to shake while fresh tears fall from her face. At this sight Bill Adama crumbled he couldn’t watch his strong warrior break without doing something about it.  
“Laura. Laura please don’t cry.”  
Looking into Bill’s eyes Laura felt herself slipping away from him, and as that thought crossed her mind Bill read it plainly on her face. With this he couldn’t take her suffering any longer so he pulled her up and made her look into his eyes.  
“I will make you feel darling. You will feel everything moving in the universe when I’m done with you I promise.”  
He kissed her with all the passion his body could manage and silently vowed that tonight Laura would feel every pleasure her body could offer her.

In the Morning 0300…  
Laura woke with a slow satisfied smile plastered upon her face as she thought of why she was so warm upon waking. The man lying behind her holding her to his chest had made her feel closer to the Gods than she had ever felt. The best part is she felt that peace for hours on end as he continuously took her to the precipice of ecstasy time after time. She really wasn’t sure how many times because she had lost count around ten. As Laura pondered this she felt Bill stir behind her and she went to move and found her limbs were too weak to do as she wanted them to so she snuggled up to him and went back to sleep.  
Later that morning 0630…  
Bill had showered and was already dressed in his duty blues by the time Laura finally had the ability to stand and move on her own. She walked into the living area and had a stupid smile plastered on her face as she sat in Bill’s lap.  
“Did you feel enough last night my love?”  
“Yes sweetheart I felt the universe and I feel alive. Sweetie I feel alive for the first time since Cottle told me that I had cancer again. Thank you. If I never say it again just thank you for making my last days the most memorable days of my life.”  
“You’re not going anywhere Cottle says the treatments are working and that the…”  
She cut off his sentence with a kiss so passionate that they both broke away gulping air into their lungs.  
“Now, I don’t want to discuss this okay Bill? I’m too happy to think about the cancer.”  
Back to the present…  
“Saul get the raptors in the air and be sure they know that they are looking for that basestar and that if they find it make sure they lock in the coordinates and transmit them back to CIC immediately!”  
“Aye sir, should I tell them the President is on board so they don’t fire on the basestar when they find it?”  
Adama’s blood ran colder than the space outside Galactica. “Saul tell the raptors if ANY of them fire on that basestar even a solar flare across the bow and I will PERSONALLY put them in the brig. Is that clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Adama continued in a state of autonomy trying not to focus on what could be happening to Laura while they searched. He kept seeing her being handled by the cylons in different ways and before he knew it he was seeing red. The thought of never seeing her again made his throat dry and brought tears to his blue eyes as the helplessness of the situation set in on him.  
Three hours later he went back to his quarters and the second he walked in he instantly regretted it. Laura had taken a shower after he left and the air still smelled like the soap she and other women learned to make on New Caprica. He loved that smell. It was so much like her. Spicy and yet soft at the same time, and now he feared he would never smell the scent again on her beautiful pale skin. At that thought the powerful William Adama, the man who could stare down cylons and every other terrifying event in the ‘verse, broke down and fell to the deck in a pain that was so crippling he was left grabbing for his heart. As he lay on the floor his brain replayed events between he and Laura: their first kiss, the first time she let him brush her hair as she read him a book, the time she walked in CIC with the look of death on her face that scared him more than dying, and oh how he remembered the first time they made love. She was so alive in those moments as though his love gave her the strength to be herself again. All of these memories rushed through his mind until he thought he could stand no more.  
He wondered: how in the ‘verse would he live without Laura? Just as he was about to ponder on that unpleasant thought the phone rang:  
“Adama.” He stated in his overly professional voice.  
“Sir,” it was Saul,  
“We found the Basestar and we are jumping as soon as the FTL has spooled up.”  
Adama felt like he would have kissed Saul if he had been standing next to him, but instead quickly gathered up the little strength he had left and said,  
“Thanks Saul I’ll be in the CIC as soon as I can, Adama out.”  
Adama got to the CIC in record time they were just about to jump to the basestar. After the jump it seemed to Bill as though the dradis took forever to find the basestar, but eventually he saw it and almost leaped for joy. Instead he went to the hanger deck, and practically threw the raptor pilots out of the raptor as he got in and took off for the basestar without any explanation to deck chief Tyrol.  
Once he landed and walked out of the raptor he saw the cylon skin job known as Caprica six, but he only looked long enough to recognize it then began searching the room for Laura. She wasn’t there. Bill had a sick feeling about this.  
“Where is President Roslin?” Bill said with contained fury.  
“President?” Caprica taunted him, “Oh you mean the woman you were frakking last night?”  
“No I mean the President of the Twelve Colonies.” Bill’s patient’s was wearing thin with this cylon.  
“Bill we have been in Laura’s head we know all about your night last night.”  
“If you have hurt Laura in ANY way I will personally SKIN you like the animal you are!” Bill could only imagine how the cylons had gained access to Laura’s memories and the very thought had him ready to make promise on his words.  
“Bill relax we haven’t done anything to Laura, however when we found out she had cancer we needed information and she could not recall what we needed so we asked her permission to scan her brain; unfortunately that also means that we got to look through all of her memories which are quiet vivid when it comes to you and you alone.”  
Bill was at a loss of words they had never worried about telling each other they loved one another. With her cancer eating her life and Bill in one of the most dangerous jobs in the fleet it just seemed they needed each other for a companion. Now this cylon was telling him that Laura actually felt something more for him it made him want to beat his chest in pride. Instead he said,  
“Where is she can I see her? No never mind I’ll find her.”  
With that he set out down the hall and just followed where his heart told him to go. He arrived at a door stepped up to it and it slid silently open to reveal Laura on her knees hands wide and head thrown back as if in prayer. He watched her recite her prayer and realized she was calling not for a miracle, or for the help of the Gods, but for him, because she needed him. When he stepped all the way in the room he said,  
“Laura,” in an emotion choked voice,” Laura I’m here,”  
as he said this he touched both her hands and she relaxed immensely and fell into his arms for a hug. All he could do was smile as he thought that he was holding the woman he loved more than anything in the verse and beyond.  
“I love you.” Laura said this as though it were the last breath she would ever take and Bill reacted as such; he pulled her from his embrace and looked her over for signs that she was dying instead he was greeted with a smile he had never seen before. The smile was so bright and loving that it portrayed all the signs of a healthy human female, and this thoroughly baffled Bill.  
“They cured me Bill; the cancer is gone, and I am now immune to it so it can never come back!”  
Her excitement though quietly said was full of a life and vigor he had never seen.  
“And Bill, I want to get married. Nothing big, and fancy just something between you, me, Kara, Lee, and Saul. I mean it isn’t really a secret that we are together, but I still don’t want the entire fleet looking in on our wedding.”  
“Woah woah woah! Laura you know as well as I do that I would love to marry you, and that if that is what you want then that I what you shall have. However, what I can’t understand is why the cylons would cure you after all of this time of trying to kill us all off. Also are you sure you want to get married? You always said marriage was for those who were young and had a lifetime ahead of them; plus what about the Quorum? I think they will notice if you no longer sleep on Colonial One, and I am not playing twenty questions with the press.”  
“Bill, it will be fine we will have Kara be the maid of honor and Saul be the best man and Lee be the ring bearer…”  
Her thoughts were cut off when Bill said,  
“Laura what did the cylons need to know about you; why did they do a brain scan on you?”  
“Gosh this is a tad embarrassing, but they needed to know when I had a large dose of certain hormones and why, because they could tell the hormone was fighting the cancer more than anything Cottle had.”  
“And what was the hormone they were looking for?”  
“I’m not sure what they called it exactly, but it is a hormone only released after multiple orgasms that cause the airways to constrict and can cause a person to become faint.”  
At this Laura blushed an unnamed shade of red and Bill understood why. Laura had blacked out multiple times from their passionate night together and she had always been shy about vocalizing just how much she loved their sex life.  
“So, what did they use these hormones to do? And how was it administered and how are they so sure you are immune to it now?”  
“I don’t know Bill. I really didn’t ask too many questions because they said that they will explain it to Dr. Cottle and then all will be fine. Now take me home.”  
“Oh and another thing Laura you are NEVER leaving Galactica again.”  
“Don’t you think the Quorum will have something to say about this...” Laura said waving her hand between them. Bill looked pensive and Laura took that as a bad sign. “Bill…I know we aren’t 20 years old anymore and I know we weren’t exactly planning for a wedding, but the Gods obviously had a different idea. I intend to keep this…” she says as she waves her hand indicating their relationship, “for as long as possible if for no other reason than it is something to live for. If you don’t want in on this I don’t know what I’ll do but I will find a way to live again.”  
By now Laura had turned away towards the bulkhead.  
“Laura…” Bill got up from his position on the deck and walked over to Laura and put his hands on her shoulders.  
“Laura I want this as much if not more than you for two reasons one: It saved my favorite woman and two: I always wanted to marry you. I was only thinking about how to tell the fleet without rocking any political boats you know what I mean?”  
“You really want this?” She asked this with hope shining in her bright green eyes but behind that hope was fear of rejection. Bill dipped down and lifted Laura into his arms and kissed her soundly before saying,  
“Yes Laura, yes I want us and I will personally go looking for a planet to call home if it means your safety with me. Now let’s get back to Galactica and get back to our fleet we have a planet to find!”


End file.
